A Cry For Help: Three shot!
by chachingmel123
Summary: Inspired by the show 'Finding Carter' but no where near as bad. This was just a story that I wrote at the beginning of the year and wanted to upload and yes. It's completed, I just need to upload into three halves. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

A Cry For Help: Three Shot!

This has been on my old phone for months and It just won't leave me alone, so here is it is. This was inspired by the show 'Finding Carter' that has recentaly been airing in the UK, the story line sounded amazing but they screwed it up so badly that I can't watch passed episode 2 of season 1, it was just that bad.

But then again the story did sound good, so this is a three shot that I wrote, of what the story line should have roughly been like, because the show itself was disgraceful in my opinion and handled it very poorly.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Ulrich Baker know he was screwed, the moment he smelled the sweet scent of flowers and then the next, he smelled the heavy perfume of nothingness, so heavy that it was enough to make him choke.

He couldn't remember how he got here in the first place, but he just know there was nothing for him to go back to even if he tried.

The loud chaos behind him, got quieter as he was taken away, people were shouting that a child had gone missing.

One women which he couldn't see in the background was screaming about how somebody had gotten in while she wasn't there and had taken the child without warning.

"Don't worry, my sweet little baby" A women voice said, in Russian, suddenly near him. "Me, you and daddy are going to go back home and we will finally be one big happy family" sounding half crazed and for some reason his body refused to move from the voice, her arms wrapped around his form, attempting to rock him to sleep.

This only increased his struggle even more, because screw it if he couldn't see anything, he know enough to recognize when danger stared him in the face and his senses where screaming for him to get away.

Did they drug him? Is that why he currently couldn't move?

"Darling, the baby seems restless" The woman said, with worry in her tone. "It's not good if he doesn't get the sleep he needs."

"Your right, pet" A deep male voice said, filling him with horror to find it so close to him.

The next thing he know, he felt a prick at the side of his neck before pain, than the darkness came for him.

His small body went limp in the women's arms.

And when he was finally allowed to wake up from his needle induced coma, he felt suspiciously warm.

He didn't know how long he had been asleep for, it could have been days or even hours, all he know was that his eyesight had gotten much better all of a sudden and he could finally look around.

"Velcan, time for milk" A voice said from above, the same women he was sure had kidnapped him and her husband or boyfriend drugged him.

A large arm which appeared to be absolutely huge to him, wrapped itself around his waist and pulled him onto a large lap, making him finally get a good look at the crazy woman who was convinced he was her baby.

The women didn't look crazy, she looked like she was in her mide twenty with long brown hair and eyes, she could have easily been mistaken as an ordinary women, if not for the unusual way she was currently looking at him, in her hands was a warm bottle of baby milk, but what alarmed him the most was what, he was currently actually sitting on top of.

A small needle filled of green liquid.

The message was clear.

Drink it or night night.

"That's a good boy, your going to grow up big and strong just like your daddy" The women said, as he was forced to open his mouth and suck it.

And he was thought, heavens forbid that he took after one of his kidnappers.

He also got the strong feeling that his real family was probably going crazy looking for him.

"Velcan, you can go back to sleep"

The prick was back and just before darkness consumed him, he thought one thing.

Who the hell was Velcan!?

# 6 months later#

Well, apparently he was 'Velcan'.

"Say 'mommy', can you say 'mommy" The woman, whose presence he was forced to get used to said, trying to get him to say his first word after 6 months of complete silence.

 _No, I will not say that word you crazy women. Just kill me now, if you never planned to release me._ He thought with a heated glare.

If he wasn't in this tiny body, which he wondered how the hell did he come to possess it in the first place. He was so weak and small, if it wasn't for that, he would have made a mad dash to the door months ago.

However a needle he had gotten all to familiar with in the past months decided than to make an appearance, as the man of the house decided to grace them both with his presence, his finger tasting the tip to see if it was indeed still sharp and not at all dull.

Seeing this, 'Velcan' know there would be no mercy when it came from the man and plastered on a forced smile in hope to appease the man, by saying. "Momma"

Go to hell.

Defiance was still shining bright in his eyes, but luckily none of them seemed to take note of it and the women squealed.

"Close enough, now can you say daddy?" This time it was the man who said this, he had yet to put the needle away.

And Velcan thought this was going to be a long day that wouldn't end well for him.

#Almost five year later#

"-Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday...dear Vel-can, happy birthday to you-'" Both crazed man and women sang, having decided that his birthday would be the week his imprisonment started, in front of them was their five year old 'son', well that what it said on the official family register, sitting 'proudly' in his seat, a small chocolate cake with five candles in front of him.

There was a camera in the man's hand, ready to capture the precious moment.

Velcan had learned a long time again to keep his hatred for them in and to play the good son even if it was only for the surface, and sucked in his breath and blow all five candles out, wishing desperately that there was a way out of here, so he could send a message to his real family.

But he had to find out just who they were, he had no idea where to look and he highly doubted he would get very far if he tried.

They both clapped and started excitedly takings pictures, the women of the house began to slice the small piece of cake for him and he had to act the role of the cheerful toddler, in front of them and the camera.

He didn't want the clear help sign, that would no doubt project in his eyes be seen, if they one of them happened to go over it one day.

"Mommy, can I have my slice bigger?" He said, mainly because he actually did happen to like chocolate cake, lucky than.

"Of course, sweat heart" The woman said, smiling as she cut a bigger slice for him, she never noticed his smile that he replied back was so empty.

#Velcan at 13 years old#

They were all currently in a very a special parent teacher meeting and it wasn't a good thing.

"You see... recently, your child grades have been dropping" The teacher said, his behavior in the past few month were baffling her.

It was like he was rebelling against something that only he was aware of.

Velcan sat in the chair near his father, his dyed black hair framing one half of his face, with brown contact lenses in and a bored expression on his face, looking like this had got nothing to do with him.

"What?" His mother said, sounding like she couldn't believe what just came out of the teachers mouth, her son always had good grades.

"Well, recently..." The teacher began, not knowing how to phrase it. "He's been haning out with the 'wrong crowd' of late"

Both parents looked at their child who stared blankly back at them.

"It's clear that their behavior is influencing him in some way and as a result, it's affecting his grades" She said, after all, it was only natural to come to that conclusion, when she didn't know the hell he was suffering through right under her nose and that the couple weren't nearly as innocent as she believed.

And his mother said. "Well thank you for informing us, we'll talk to him about it when we get home" and by 'talk', she actually meant opening their box of needles and seeing which one gave him the most pain.

But they never did correct his behavior.

#18 year old#

By 18 Velcan was officially a delinquent, an asshole of a guy despite his handsome face, he had taken to smoking heavily, hanging out with known troublemakers and his parents released to their horror that they shouldn't have drugged him because his system had more than enough material to become immune to whatever it was constantly exposed to in the past 18 years of his life.

Two years ago, he made a shocking discovered when washing his hair, the latest hair dye had weakened a lot and he was shocked to find instead of black hair, that covered his fingers, it was strands of blond hair.

He was actually a blonde!?

He felt like his mind blown had been blown right there, no wonder he was forced to dye his hair black occasional, there was no way he could pass as their own child if he was sporting, light blonde hair.

Shocked by this revelation, he had a suddenly suspicion that he should check his eyes as well to see if it was also fake and his hands went there, in his mind he was sure that he would ended up poking his eye out.

What he didn't expect was the feeling of glass on the surface and how it was movable.

This only pointed to one thing.

He was wearing eye contacts!

Since both his parents were out, he was free to remove them as he pleased and he did so with quick efficient.

Those brown eyes transformed into hazel.

He was a hazel?

Okay, now he know there was no way, he could pass off as either of those two child, if he walked around without all the falseness, that was forced on him.

So that meant one of his real parents either had blond hair or Hazel eyes, could it be he was a foreigner?

Questions about his identity plagued him since then, more than usual.

"Hey, Velcan" A close friend of his said. "Me and a group of other's are going to a nearby arcade to have some fun, you coming?"

"Sure, I got nothing better to do" He said, finishing his smoke and crushing it underneath his right foot, knowing full well, he was going to be smoking again in the building.

#In a nearby arcade#

"Fuck!" One of the delinquents yelled, how could Alcan be so good. "You bastard, how are you cheating every time?"

"It's because you're a dumbass that's why, even a child could beat you at this game" He replied back.

"What was that, asshole!?" The guy replied, but before he could demand a rematch, Alcan heard.

"Um, excuse me" A girl voice said making him turn to his right, he looked to find two girls who weren't that bad looking, standing before in a line he was sure had been plagued with delinquents.

Who were they, and why were they talking to him?

"Do you happen to be related to Kuu Hizuri perhaps?" One of them said, they were huge fans of the man and this guy looks a lot like him.

The surprise made him lose his current game.

"I WON!" A guy yelled.

"FUCK!" He cursed, slamming his fist down onto the machine, seeing he did indeed lose, startling the two girls to hear him cursing so boldly and was nothing like the kind and gentle personality that Kuu Hizuri was famed for.

Of all the people to lose too, it had to be him.

"See, who you made me lose to!" He said, turning to them both making them flinch back to be on the receiving end of his glare.

This person was nothing like Kuu-san at all.

"Who are talking to Velcan?" One of the guys came around and almost whistled at the sight of the two girls who immediately became uncomfortable. "Velcan, you bastard. Not bad. They both got a big rack"

"Velcan, managed to land himself some hot babies? Where?" A voice said, and suddenly there were a whole lot more of them.

"Hey, why don't we go somewhere else, and hang out just you and me" One guy's said, his breath reeking of alcohol.

But two girls weren't completely defenseless, after all, they were both brave enough to approach him when he was surrounded by so many scary looking guys.

So the guy was met with a slap, right across his face.

Nobody could believe it while only Velcan looked highly amused once he got over the shock.

"..did you just slap me, bitch?" The guy said, feeling his anger rise, the two had used that moment to run like hell, while most of them were still frozen.

Obviously the guy wasn't going to let them go and was going to go after them with his motorbike, he might run them over.

"Leave it" Velcan said, stopping him in his tracks. "Their not worth, you spending time in jail for and you know your of age now so the law won't protect you." knowing this guy was known for his very explosive anger.

That anger could easily turn into murder if he wasn't stopped.

"So you'll telling me to leave the bitch who just slapped me!? FUCK, NO!" The guy yelled, kicking a chair over.

Meanwhile Velcan was wondering how the hell was Kuu hizuri and why was he asked about his relation to guy.

Now that he thought about it that was a pretty strange name 'Kuu', was it a male or a female?

Little did he know, that the next time he heard that name.

He would be meeting that person face to face.

And scene!

So I decided to stop there, hopefully, the next part of this story while be uploaded later on today. So please, Review/Fav and follow, I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Velcan, was now 24 years old, by now his so called parents had pretty much given up on him and allowed him the freedom of being an adult.

Their attempt to get him under control ended on one fateful night five years ago. when he was 19, and they tried to sedate him with a new drug, so they that could bring him in a powerful hypnotist that would completely rewrite his personality and strip him of any free will that he had been allowed.

The problem was he didn't trust anything they gave him and he would usually got out for food, and when he found out...

Let's just say he didn't take it well.

So it was with their great shock, that he calmly walked out of the house, called everybody he know, armed himself with a baseball bat and went on a smashing frenzy right in front of them, the house was a complete wreck when he and his friends were done with it, any needle or mind altering substances that they may have fed into his system had long since destroyed.

He was no longer that little boy anymore, that couldn't defend himself against his so called parents as they got older and got weaker, only he grow stronger and boy did he grow stronger when he was hit with puberty.

He told proceeded to tell them that he know what they had done to him, for all his years and he was fully prepared to go public with it, all he had to do was walk into a hospital, take off his shirt and reveal to the whole world the thousands of punctured holes that they were only too happy to give him.

That made them both pale.

He told them to buy a small apartment for him, why should he spend money to get away from people like them? While he bunk bed with a friend for a bit, until he could move in.

It took three months but he finally had a place to call his own with no creepy couple stalking his every move.

However his threat, thou powerful, it never stop them from trying to convince to come 'home' whenever they saw him.

That house wasn't a home, that house was his prison and he would be damned if he walked through those doors willingly.

Now five years after the incident, they had come to him again to beg him to come back to them, the stress put him in a bad mood and he immediately went outside to cool off.

So he called his old high school buddies, to see if they wanted to go out and chill for a bit.

However only four showed up.

"What the hell?" He said, where was the rest?

He was then given the rundown about why the other seven didn't show up.

He was not pleased at all.

Apparently everybody else was trying to forget their high school days years and that means ignoring anything that connected them to their 'old lives' so they could start a fresh.

Well, that was absolute bull, how many people did they think they screwed over in high school? Do they really think that the people they tormented and bullied back then would sudden forgive them and brush it under the rug?

He himself wasn't actually innocent but he never did some of the crazy stuff some of them got away with, he always stepped in when they were going to far in his eyes which made him an odd delinquent, when he was around, everybody know the bullying wasn't that bad.

At least, he know when he died, he was a lot more likely to be forgiven than some of the guys who were trying to make new lives for themselves while they were currently still alive.

"So what your saying is that, their pretending that their high school days never happened? Fuck" he said, on a bench in the local park, it was cold as hell but he was used to it.

"I know right, their bastards all of them" the guy on his right said, "Did you know that I went to visit Vic a couple of days ago? I heard he got married and managed to land himself a fine chick that he was starting a family with, so I went to congratulate him but the bastard froze as soon as he saw me. He than acted like we were never friends and asked me to leave because I 'bring up bad and long forgotten memories' that he rather not remember, that prick, did he forget what we've been through together? We all used to be so tight back, then like brothers and now look at us"

And they all silently agreed that being an adult sucked ass, if they could, they would stick themselves in time to never age, being an adult meant you had to grow up and become an active member of society or face severe consequences.

"Well at least I have four people, I know of who would always have my back" He said, as they all nodded.

All five of them than sat in comfortable silence.

"Fuck, I can't let this go!" One guy suddenly shouted. "You just don't leave just like that, it's not how it's done"

"Does anyone have any of their addresses?"

-2 Hours later-

Five figures dressed in all black walked down the street, one of them were carrying a large sack full of stolen items.

They were just about to break into another house when they heard the sound of police car coming down the road, apparently somebody had seen them and called the police.

"Split" was heard and they all ran in different direction, if they were going to be taken down than they would make sure that at least one of them would get away, to bail the other's out, since nobody had seen their faces yet.

Apparently it was not meant to be.

The car stopped and out came six figures, two with god damn police dogs and one of them shouted "Halt", two began running after him since he clearly had the build of a sprinter and to even hope of catching him meant they had to use to advantage of numerous.

Not even five minutes in, he found himself tackled to the ground roughly, it wasn't because they managed to outsmart him, he let them catch him, because as he was running, it suddenly occurred to him that if they managed to catch him and arrest him, they would have to take his DNA and fingerprint, they would eventually realise he wasn't who he said he was and dig deeper.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can be and will be used against you in the court of law" he heard, as handcuffs were slapped onto his wrists and he was shoved upwardly painfully.

He was than pushed towards the vehicle, where he saw all the other guys had been caught as well, and due to their large numbers, they had to bring an extra car in to drive them all to the police station where they were stripped of their masks, read to them their full rights in a lot more detail and were told to take off their clothes and get into the typical prisoners uniform for their mugshots.

None of them took it seriously at all, they all know the law well and the loopholes that they exploited, since they literally stole only worthless junk from those houses that only cost a buck or two, they would be asked to pay a small fine and walk free before morning even came.

You could tell they weren't taking it seriously because they all tried to look their best when their pictures were taken even though they all whore wearing orange and committed a crime, much to the photographers annoyance, to see them fixing their hair and pulling up their collars and striking a pose with just they face.

They even took pictures that were better than any picture they took while they were in school.

They were then asked to provide their thumbprint so they could register as a offender of the law, one by one they stamped their thumbprints along with DNA from the swobes they were given.

He was the last, to register his DNA and thumbprint, it would take time, for them all to fully be in the data banks.

They all went to their one cell, however he was asked to stay behind for some reason and was told to go into a certain room and take his top off, apparently seeing the many holes littering all around his body like it was the fourth of July caused concern them, while they completely ignored the large dragon tattoo on his back that he got in high school.

He than had two people come in and stare at his chest for a good ten minutes before finally doing their jobs and start, asking him questions, like if he had an unhealthy addiction to drugs that they needed to know about.

Did he looked like he couldn't go ten minutes without smoking weed or crack!? He was absolutely offended!

Did he show the clear signs of being a druggy? If you had asked anyone, they would tell you he looked good for his age.

Seeing, that he was clearly offended by the assumption, they started to ask him about his childhood and what it was like for him growing up and he held nothing back.

He wanted to see the people who raised him arrested and in chains, maybe beheaded with a front row seat.

Several times, he managed to make them lose their composure, especially when he dropped the bomb that both his parents had been drugging him ever since he was a baby, which made them look at him with amazement that he had lived to this age without going mentally insane.

Well, he wasn't what you call completely sane anyway.

They then, took several pictures of his body to obviously file a report against his so called parents, there were even some hand marks that had yet to heal off his body from years back.

Apparently child abuse was a very serious crime in Russia.

He was than led to his jail cell, not knowing what kind of full blown investigation would arise once his true name was revealed.

And not even a second, after the door had been locked behind him, he was being hammered by the guys who were wondering what took him so long, wondering if he was going to actual jail and if they needed to come see him in court sometime in the future to defend him.

They all spent a total of twenty minutes before somebody acting on their behalf came in and bailed each of them out.

However he stayed, you would think his parents would be the very first to rush him out of jail to drag him back to that house.

And it wasn't until two hours had passed did he realized that something was truly wrong with his imprisonment, he should have been out by now.

He, had no idea that the reason for the delay was that the DNA samples he had given them had come through, as he know, it came up with a complete different name from what he registered.

The person assigned to the computer took one look at it his file and almost had a heart attack.

Instead of Velcan Alcan, with his driving license picture beside it, instead, it said one name and one name only.

Kazo Hizuri.

Missing twin brother of Kuon Hizuri and son of Kuu and Juliena Hizuri.

The DNA sample was identically to the DNA that was taken the night before he disappeared.

That police officer than went to drag the nearest colleague they could, regardless of the guys protests, to the computer screen like they were man possessed, and they too was shocked, once they got a good look at the name, in all its glory.

They both remembered the interview on the tv with two people asking for help to find their missing child.

Could it be?

Had they found the missing baby that had been gone for over 24 years?

If this was indeed the case.

This wasn't a simple break in, like they first thought.

This was a full blown child abduction.

They had the missing child Kazo Hizuri, right under their roof!

It was time to make some calls to some very important people.

And scene!

Huh, I realized that I actually had three chapters instead of two, this is actually a three shot. I'm going to make some changes to a few things to suit it better this better, but the next one is definitely the last. Please Review/ fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

And finally here is the final part.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Velcan, didn't know how long he just sat there in his jail cell, chilling, wishing he had some reading material or somebody to talk to but in the end he decided that just because he was in a cell didn't mean, he would sulk and be miserable about it.

He amused himself greatly by banging on the bars of his cell and watching the annoyance grow on his guards faces to fight off boredom, he even purposely started singing very off key, just to annoy them, he sang the annoying yet catchy 'push baby nursery' from the advert, over and over again, for hours on end, driving his guards nuts and he was sure, if he had stayed longer they would have killed him.

That's why they couldn't have been happier when they were given the order to let him out of his jail cell and hopefully they would never see him again.

And Velcan, didn't even look apologetic for causing two grow men to go almost insane despite him issuing a formal apology to them both.

However, unlike he had hoped, he wasn't immediately unchained and let go, no, his journey was far from over and he was instead, led to the same room which he had been tasked before to take off his shirt off and this time, he really took note of it.

It looked exactly like an interrogation room, the same you see on tv, it even had the one way glass that people could look into but the same couldn't be said for the other way around, he fully expected this to come so he wasn't panicking and trying to escape with all his might.

Meanwhile, a certain family had just entered the building, intent on finding their missing family member

Ch 3: Help received-End

Velcan, was made to sit in the nearest seat next to him, now he was chained to one of the table legs, you would think he committed murder in cold blood in front of hundreds of people with a smile by the way they were treating him, ten minutes later a woman in a suit came.

 _So she's my interrogator._ He thought, she seemed older than him, surely they could finally tell him, who he truly was, but why didn't they let him go and send him a text while he was at home, instead of going through all this?

"Mr Alcan, was it?" The women said, just to make sure, slightly shocked at the man's appearance, she had been told he looked like the famous star, Kuon Hizuri but she hadn't been told, it would be this much. "Do you know why you're here?" She said, in Russian which wasn't quiet perfect, like his was, showing wasn't her first language.

"Well, if you mean, how me, and my broke the law over a petty grudge and somebody called the cops on us, than yes." He said, like it was the most thing in the world, and you could tell the women was slightly taken back by his tone of voice, he made it sound like committing a criminal offence was like taking a stroll through the park. "So, can I just pay a fine, like my friend did and leave, before my parents get here and use this as an excuse to drag me back to that house?"

He was completely unaware that a certain family had come into the room and were currently looking through the one way glass in shock, at the man who bore, too much of a resemblance to a certain someone in the room to be comfortable.

To them it was like looking at a very different version of Kuon who was currently relaxing and taking his time even though he just committed a crime, he had slightly darker hair because of all that hair dye that had passed through it and Velcan kept the brown eyes, after all, how would he explain his eyes sudden changing color overnight?

Kuon Hizuri, looked on with wide eyes at his double, seeing his own face stare staring back at him, but this time it wasn't because of a mirror, and the reflection wasn't copying his every action and had a mind of it's own, he also noticed the guy was handcuffed and was wearing prison uniforms, something that did not sit well with any of them.

Julie's eyes traced her son Kuon double features, she couldn't believe it when they were called last night about how Kuzo had been found and he had apparently been hidden in Russia all this time without anybody being the wiser.

If he hadn't been arrested, they still would have never found him, she had to face that fact even though one of her babies was technically now a criminal in the eyes of the law, something that didn't bode well at all for her.

"Well, Nr Alcan" The women began. "We cannot let you go home, right now" wondering how she was supposed to tell a fully grown man that his whole life was a lie.

"And why the fuck not?" Velcan said, getting an appalled look from the women and the people behind the glass at the casually language just throw out there. "Did some bastard burn my house down?" Getting up, ready to track down who would do such a thing. "If I ever catch that son of a Bitch, I will kill him, that son of a bitch, won't live to see tomorrow!"

And the shocks just kept on coming.

Whoever this person was, he certainly had quiet a mouth on him...

Meanwhile Kuu and Julie, were fighting off the urge to enter the other part of the room and shove soap into his mouth for that kind of language used so freely.

"Mr Alcan, please calm down, nobody burned your house down." the woman said, before getting out pictures from her briefcase and passing it along the table and said. "I want you to tell me, if these two look familiar to you"

And Velcan looked down at the pictures, of course he know who they were, the two images was from his much despised parents and said. "Yeah, I know them. Their my overbearing parents, why?"

Was she finally gotten to tell him just who he was and why it seemed to be such a big deal?

It hurt Julie and Kuu to be reminded that they hadn't been his parents for the last two decades.

"Now Mr Alcan, I need you to be calm for a minute" She said, she didn't want to anger the man, he looked strong enough to ignore his chains and flip the whole table over and use it to smash the glass and attempt to make a run for it, before she dropped the bomb and said.

"Currently your parents are awaiting trial"

The only reaction she got was the slight widening of eyes before the man actually smirked.

At last, he thought, but damn it, why didn't she give him a live video recording or something so he could view it himself with a front row seat?

"That's it? You make it sound like somebody from high school days just died. I'm not surprised really, they always tell me how I strayed down the 'right path', my god damn ass, and that I would end up as a good for nothing but look at them now, at least I'm not the one heading straight for jail" Without a hint of compassion which made them all think there was no love lost between, just what kind of childhood did he have? They all wondered, before he leaned in with interest and said. "So what crime did they commit?"

"They are being convicted of child abduction and severe child abuse." She said, holding nothing back, while the man in front of her looked impressed which was very shocking to see, had he been raised to believe this sort of thing was something to be proud of?

Julie looked ready to strangle the person who raised him this way, she didn't want one of her children to aspire to be one of the world's most wanted criminal, who the hell raised him!?

Only through Kuu and Kuon efforts, was she miraculously held back.

"Ooh, the big C's" He said, smirking, unaware of the bomb going off beyond the mirror. "I didn't think they had it in them. What poor kid did they kidnap? Perhaps they kidnapped somebody I know?"

"Yes, you" She quickly said.

.

.

There was a very long and very painful silence in the room, as the news slowly began to sink in and his smile froze, everybody held their breaths to see how he would take the news.

Meanwhile Velcan was doing a very happy jig in his mind, finally he didn't have to hide the source of his hell but on the outside, he played the appropriate reaction.

"I can have sworn you said, my own parents kidnapped as a child" He said, waiting for the women to finally tell him, who the heck he was, just what was taking her so long!? Out with it already!

"You see... when you put your DNA into the computer, you did not come up as Velcan Alcan, but instead a name that had disappeared over 20 years" The women began, thinking this was life changing for him while Velcan was hoping she would get the hint and move on the hell along, she said. "The people who you think are your parents are actually your kidnappers. And since you registered as Velcan Alcan who doesn't exist, you never committed a crime. You see.. You were never meant to be raised this way."

So she thinks that I was raised to be this way? He wanted to snort, he was this way because, when he reached teenage hood he could finally rebel against his so called parents and ever since, it had kind of stuck, after all, just what was being innocent and normal anyway? When he was never truly taught it?

On the outside he showed absolute shock.

"This is you, 24 years ago with your twin brother, Kuon Hizuri." she said, dropping the second bomb and he didn't have to fake his shock this time to find out he was actually one half of a twin.

Meanwhile Kuon was looking wide eyed at the person that was confirmed to be indeed his twin brother, the one which he was told about, when he got curious about why every year on his birthday, his parents would buy two of everything instead of one, that's when they sat him down and told him about his twin brother who had apparently been kidnapped and about their hope, that one day, they wouldn't just be celebrating his birthday on his birthday and he would have his twin brother beside him.

Little kuon had been shocked at the revelation that he was actually one half of a twin.

"And this, is you from the mugshot last night, you may look completely different here but ear shape and DNA don't lie, it was confirmed that your indeed this baby on the right" She said, as Velcan made it his mission to burn the very image in his mind before it disappears, it was a picture of two blonde and hazel eyed babies using each other as a rest to sleep.

It was very cute picture.

Was he really that small before?

No wonder he was kidnapped, he would have kidnapped himself if he had been born that cute.

"I'm sorry Mr Alcan, I know this is a lot to take in" she said, knowing she shattered his whole world. "Your name isn't actually Velcan Alcan but Kuzo Hizuri, you were taken just a few days after you were born. Your real family are actually here. Would you like to meet them"

WAIT, WHAT! He thought, they were here!? He had dreamed of one day seeing them but right now he felt like running, running for his life and never looking back, he got up to leave, he would take the whole table if he had to just to escape, he needed more time to get to grips with everything.

But apparently he wasn't fasted enough because the door was suddenly opened and in the middle of it was the most stunning women he had ever seen in life, Julie wasted no time in tackling him to ground, knowing he was trying to run.

Velcan toppled over like a domino, surprised by the women's actions, before he came to his senses and tried to get away from his attacker, when he suddenly felt thin arms wrap around his waist and the sound of someone crying.

Curse his need to help a crying women! He thought, as he turned around but instead of finding a crying women, he found the beautiful and possibly crazy women brushing his hair out his face and look at him with love.

Juliena, had finally found one of her babies after twenty years and she would be damned if she let him escape from her sight again.

Behind her, was a very handsome man that looked a lot like him, making him purse his lips.

So that's where he got his face from, he always wondered who it was that he resembled because this face was pretty unique and it could literally charm any women with just a couple of words, the man also looked well off.

Was he perhaps the son of a noble family?

And as he looked back into the women eyes who was looking deflated that he was showing absolutely no signs of knowing who she was to him.

A memory from his babyhood came back from his subconscious mind in full force.

One that had been suppressed by all those drugs until now.

 _"Their, both, so cute!" A women voice said._

 _Event through the darkness, there were flashes of intense light._

 _"Ma'am, that's the two hundredth picture you've taken today" a different women voice said._

 _"and? My two babies are just so adorable that I can't pick one over the other. You'll eventually understand when you have kids of your own, one day" he then felt warm arms, wrap around him and the sweet scent of flowers that was enough to calm him, hit nose and he snuggled in closer, he felt protected and safe._

 _The women squealed._

 _"So cute!"_

The memory was over and Julie was than surprised to feel her lost child...

Sniff her?

What?

"The scent of flowers" He said, in Russian before a smile graced his features.

"That was you, wasn't it. The person who was taken so many pictures while ignoring the nurses compliments"

And Julie was shocked.

How did he know that? She was sure he was asleep!

But she didn't care.

What she cared about was that, her baby remembered her, even though it wasn't exactly the way she wanted.

She finally allowed herself to cry, like she had done so many times in the past, but this time it was tears of joy instead of sadness.

Velcan, tried to comfort his mother, but realized too late that he was still handcuffed to the table.

"um" he said, awkwardly, suddenly wishing somebody had freed him and Julie seemed to understand what he was trying to do and got into the space between his body and the handcuffs.

Where he could properly hug her.

And what a hug, they had waited two decade for this moment and they weren't going to rush it.

Even when they were separated, Velcan somehow still remembered his mother even though it was only her scent and it had stayed with him his whole life, while Julie was just so glad to have her child back and hold him in her arms, even though he was no longer little enough to be rocked back and forth in them.

They were finally feeling each other and Kuu didn't want to interrupt that so he allowed them to finish, but once it came obvious that they wouldn't part from each other any time soon, he said.

"And is there room for one more?"

And Velcan, looked at the man who he was convinced was his father, and raised an eyebrow, while he tried to get up and somehow still cling to his mother before giving the man the okay.

Yes, he was okay with just a hand-shake.

Let them do this like two grown men, who are just meeting each other for the first time and let's keep this professional.

No need to make this awkward and anything too deep-too late.

Kuu pulled his lost son into a massive bear hug and Velcan could feel his spin try to escape from his body with a soft crack.

Too tight.

Just than a new person finally graced them all.

Kuon Hizuri.

They noticed each other at the same and froze with wide eyes, seeing their own face stare back at them without a mirror.

.

.

And finally Velcan said.

"You do know this is as creepy as hell, right"

"Tell me about it" Kuon replied back in Russian.

End!

Finally finished! Please tell me what you think! I don't plan to do a sequel or anything. I just wanted to get out of the way. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, my reader's, this is Mel. (Yes. I am still alive, despite my lack of update's. Which several of you have been Pm about, so I do listen to my readers.)

I've come to deliver some exciting news.

You might. be surprised to hear, I haven't spent my summer laying down in bed, eating friend chicken. I've actually be working, on giving you a 'Week Of Updates'.

You may be asking what that is, it simply means, for a whole week, I will be bringing you knew chapter's and One-shots which took me around four weeks to do, that I have finally finished doing.

So, on Monday the 7th of August to Friday, the 11th of the August, this is how it's going down.

Monday

Breaking the Illusion: Chapter 6

Diven To Boyhood: Chapter 10

Ghost: Dawn of Genesis: Chapter 13

Saving the World From It's Own Madness: Chapter 12

The Battle Between Good and Evil: Chapter 4

The Evolution of the Nanite Queen: Chapter 2

Tuesday

The Mogami Soccer Child: Chapter 7

Ruler: Chapter 13

The Evolution of the Nanite Queen: Chapter 3

The Oc That Was No Mary Sue: Chapter 10

The Prince of Oclela: Chapter 21

Tommy Turner: Chapter 3

Wednesday

Clone Mayham (A Skip Beat, One-shot)

Misplaced (A Skip Beat, One-shot)

My New Life As A Syndrome: Chapter 18

Seashore Seashell Party: Done Right (A Family Guy, One-Shot)

Serpentine: Chapter 16

The Undisputed King: Chapter 11

Thursday

There is Safety in Insanity: Chapter 2

Merman Kuon: Chapter 14 (The very last chapter)

The Amazing World of Background People: Chapter 2

The Body Carved by God: Chapter 5

The Sold Ackerman: Chapter 10

The True Alius Academy: Chapter 11

Friday

Entertain Me: Chapter 5

He Wasn't Supposed to Fall for Me!: Chapter 9

Meg Griffin: Born to be a sexy male?: Chapter 3

The Bling Musician: Chapter 6

Thicker Than Blood: Chapter 7

Two Parallels of the Same Coin

Love me yet?

P.s. If I can find, 'It all started with the word 'Thank you': chapter 2', then it will also be joining this fabulous list. Also, I am announcing that, I will be abandoning some of my stories, because I never had any passion for them and at this point, I'm basically kicking a dead horse because of the readers behind the story. You will find out what stories, I'm abandoning, later on in the week and I welcome anybody who wants to put the passion in them, that I never had by picking up where I left off.

From your other Mel.


	5. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
